Cyril
Cyril Emmet is an Elite as well as the first Elite in existence. As told by his understudy Emma, Cyril found out almost everything there is to know about being an Elite through experiments on himself. Previous to his being an Elite, Cyril was just a regular vampire. He witnessed a portal open to another world, and watched as a number of hooded creatures left it. He snuck into this portal, and what happened there is unclear (or he didn't tell Emma) but he ended up escaping the other world just as the door between the worlds closed up, with 3 weapons and his body dramatically altered. With his new powers, Cyril sought to find out what he had become and soon discovered that he was more powerful than he had been as a vampire. Limbs that took days to grow back now grew back almost instantly. Cyril did not just experiment on himself however, he enventually found another Elite who gladly helped him record his discoveries. Cyril decided that a new order was needed in the vampire kingdom, and decided to usurp the vampire King Barret's throne and take control of the vampire population at large (at least according to Emma). After fooling Barret into a one-sided sword fight by feigning an injury (having ripped his own arm off previous to the battle to catch him unawares at the right time) Cyril successfully beheaded the king and took over the throne. However, he did not notice that the king's son, prince Rodericke, would not take this sitting down. The vampire boy ran Cyril through with not just any sword, but with the very magic sword he'd used to behead the king. Cyril found out firsthand that this weapon was just enough to keep him from escaping: having pinned his heart to the throne with its mysterious magical properties, Cyril's body merely rotted in place whilst his soul lingers powerless in the same location until someone happens to pull the sword out and free him. Cyril attempted to contact Zerlocke while he was under the influence of Dinora's Axe and warn him that the Elites had somehow betrayed him and intended to do the same to reach their goals, but Zerlocke dismissed this as Cyril attempting to manipulate him and turn him against the council. However, some seed of doubt may have been planted in Zerlocke's mind despite his loyalty, since Zerlocke was oh-so-conveniently left out of the most important meeting of Elites to date (The Chosen One's official introduction to the members) for unspecified reasons (though he initially waved it off as being punished for fighting with Adria). Was Cyril really betrayed, and by whom, and for what reason? Or did he merely use his sword's connection to the axe to try and find a way to escape by duping him? At any rate, a strange tree is calling attention to Zerlocke, too bad he's got his mind too much on other things to answer the call... Category:Elites Category:Vampires Category:Characters